1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to labeling, and more particularly, to a method of forming a unique three-dimensional label, and the label so formed.
2. Related Art
Many labels for containers, such as beverage containers, food containers, etc., have been limited to two-dimensional designs. Attempts have been made to create three-dimensional designs formed out of the container itself, such as embossing, casting, and so on. Similarly, containers have been formed, as disclosed in the patents to Haughk et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,937,554, and 6,073,373), wherein a portion of the label is placed within the container to give the label a three-dimensional effect. However, none have provided a three-dimensional label attachable to the surface of a container.